


Protector

by terajk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Chromatic Source, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People stare, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



People stare sometimes.

They walk to school or karate practice, Mitsukuni on his shoulders with Usa-chan in one hand and a cupcake in the other (he never gets crumbs in Takashi’s hair. _Never)_ and they have faces like fish, these people. Don’t they know who Mitsukuni _is?_

For his part, Takashi stares back. Gives them his “I have a sword and am not afraid to use it” face.

“Say hi, Usa-chan!” Mitsukuni calls, waving the bunny’s arm. Takashi can hear the smile in his voice.

It’s only years later that Takashi realizes that the smile, the waving, is for him. 


End file.
